


No Day But Today

by ferilambert



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Art Teacher, Car Accidents, Detective Alec Lightwood, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Teacher Magnus, detective jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferilambert/pseuds/ferilambert
Summary: Do you ever wonder who is your soulmate and how you will meet ?Are you alike or so different ?How much you will sacrifice for them ?Let's enjoy a journey of love and difference .





	No Day But Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone . well thanks to my dear fellow angel who inspired me to write this .  
> Thanks @daddariooMalec <3

It was a cold day in December , Brooklyn was crowded as always even cold can't stop new York city people not to go out do their daily business .  
Actually living in new York city demands a thick skin , people need a little bit more room to breathe in this city . so sometimes no one looks for their soulmate , big mistake ? Sure it is .

 

 

*********************

\- Alec do you wanna come or not ? I'm freezing !  
\- Alright Jace , I'm coming .  
\- you said that 30 minutes ago too .  
\- it's not my fault ! Say it to Izzy .  
\- shut up im trying to dress you up big bro , I won't let you embrass me in front of friends and especially my teacher with that old hoodie.   
\- hey that's my favorite   
\- your taste sucks then   
\- you bought it for me   
\- no I didn't  
-yes you did  
\- NO I DIDN'T   
Jace : SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU IM FREEZING HEREEEE .  
Izzy : okay I'm done , now take a look in the mirror .

Alec looks at himself in the mirror and says : don't you think its a little bit too much ?  
Izzy rolls her eyes : what do you about style and fashion Alec ?  
\- Umm , nothing ?  
\- that's right , NOTHING . its perfect . you look so manly and handsome .  
She looks at the the clock and screams : by the angel its 11:30 ! We have 30 minutes to get there , let's go.   
_________________________

* 30 minutes later *

Alec gets out of the car : Tell me why I'm here w you again ?   
Izzy : I answered this question countless times Alec , it's a lunch w my friends Simon and Clary * she winks at Jace and he smirks * and my art teacher will be there too AND I'm going to show him my drawings for new York academy of art So I want my brothers here w me to give me confidence , got it ?  
Alec rolls his eyes : like you have self-esteem problems   
Jace : stop complaining Alec it's just a lunch .  
Alec glares at Jace and circles the car : yeah a lunch w that little red hair , SATISFYING .  
he says and opens the door to the restaurant .

__________________

The end of chapter 1

 

 

Next chapter hints :

Call Me


End file.
